


Nightmare's Boys

by Glorious_Smut



Series: Smutty Adventures in the Land of Undertale [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But I will make them suffer first, Darkfic, Dream is long done with Nightmare's bullshit, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Nightmare is evil, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Red wants to help, Sexual Slavery, They will end up happy, Will include good and wholesome content as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorious_Smut/pseuds/Glorious_Smut
Summary: Nightmare likes his boys, they are perfect in every way. Obedient, submissive, broken.
Relationships: Nightmare/Cross, Nightmare/Dust, Nightmare/Horror, Nightmare/Killer
Series: Smutty Adventures in the Land of Undertale [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711072
Comments: 23
Kudos: 126





	1. Horror

Nightmare walked down the halls of his lair. Everyone assumed he had a large and grand castle, but he lived in a large cave system. Not the Underground, too obvious, but it was just as large if not a bit smaller. He had a large room all to himself, his minions had bunks in a small living area with a kitchen and bathroom. They had a large training area in the center, with dungeons just below. 

He was walking to his room, and was thinking about who to call to his room. Everyone performed well today, they didn’t speak, didn’t leave their room, kneeled when Nightmare entered their room, and kept their eyes low. He hated when no one needed punishing, they were so cute when they screamed and begged. But he eventually decided on Horror, he was always a decent choice. With a snap of his fingers he called Horror and waited at the end of his room. 

A knock at the door alerted Nightmare to Horror’s arrival, and he smiled as he relaxed his shoulders, letting his posture dray from perfect for the first time that day. 

“Come in.” Nightmare said, and Horror opened the door and shut it quickly. 

Horror’s outfit wasn’t what he was usually seen in, no shorts or hoodie, but a short sleeved shirt that barely covered his pelvis and nothing else. He also had a thick leather collar with a golden heart charm on it, the collars were something Nightmare loved to flaunt, using them to feed the, true, rumors of him using his minions are sex toys. Horror kept his eyes to the ground and hands in front of him, his one eye dull. 

“Lay on the bed and spread your legs.” Nightmare said, and Horror obliged without hesitation. 

Nightmare used his tentacles to grab Horror’s wrists as he laid next to him. He only used his cock for Cross, the others were just fucked with his tentacles. The rule against speaking was to counter any jealousy, also reaching out to others for help. Nightmare stroked Horror’s head, picking at the shards of bone at the edge of his head wound. Horror shuddered as Nightmare picked at his wound. 

“Relax~.” Nightmare said, he continued picking as he spread Horror’s legs, still picking and removing bits of bone from Horror’s skull. 

Horror gave a shaky breath as Nightmare stuck a large tentacle in his pelvis, nothing summoned yet, Nightmare hadn’t said to do so. Nightmare rubbed the inside of Horror’s pelvis, and he struggled against moaning, Nightmare didn’t tell him he could speak. 

“You can talk Horror, I like it when you moan.” Nightmare said, and Horror released a breath as he twitched in pleasure. 

“P-please, let me summon.” Horror begged, gripping Nightmare as he shifted to get comfortable. 

“Really? Have you been a good boy?” Nightmare asked, pretending to be unsure as he nipped at Horror’s neck, giving him a few light puncture wounds. Nothing that couldn’t be fixed. 

Horror moaned when Nightmare bit him, eyes flickering and fluttering. 

“Yes~. I have, please! Let me summon, please! I’ve been such a good boy!” Horror begged, panting as he ground his legs on Nightmare’s tentacle as best he could.

“You sure? Everyone’s been well-behaved, but have you been good? Prove it.” Nightmare cooed, stroking Horror’s cracked ribs and running his slimy tongue over Horror’s body. 

“How…?” Horror asked, gasping as Nightmare wrapped the tentacle around his spine and squeezed.

“Kiss me. Summon your tongue.” Nightmare said as he kissed Horror, clutching Horror’s face. 

“You really are a good boy~! Summon when I remove myself from you.” Nightmare said, stroking Horror. 

Horror gasped when Nightmare slithered out of Horror’s pelvis, and Horror summoned a male ecto, bright cyan in color and hard. 

“It seems you’re not in the mood to be fucked senseless, shame. But we can still have fun~.” Nightmare said, trailing his fingers over Horror. 

Nightmare used a thinner tentacle to wrap around Horror dick and squeezing, Horror gasped and arched his back. Nightmare held Horror down as he loosened his grip, stroking Horror. 

“You like that? I’m glad.” Nightmare said as he squeezed again, Horror gasped for breath and shuddered. 

“Take a deep breath, close your eyes, and relax~.” Nightmare whispered, stroking and squeezing as Horror moaned.

“Let me cum. Please.” Horror begged, and Nightmare hummed. 

“Alright, since you’ve been so good.” Nightmare said as he gave Horror one last tug on his cock and let him cum. 

Horror let out a long breath as he relaxed and fell asleep. Nightmare chuckled at the deranged skeleton, he was perfect. Loyal and submissive, yet he was bloodthirsty and violent when he needed to be. Nightmare gave him a small kiss on his forehead, sending some horrific Nightmares of the Star Sanses his way, a present for his good work.


	2. Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare carries on with his day

Nightmare had sent Horror back to the others, misery radiating off him. Nightmare was giddy and acting a little tipsy from the sheer suffering he put Horror through and fed off. The King of Darkness knew better than to leave his room while like this, he might hurt his minions and they had been conditioned to a routine that hurting them by accident may ruin. He rolled on his bed and laughed like a lovesick teenager as he blushed and bit his pillows. He was aroused just by thinking about how his minions suffered and begged for his attention. 

It took about half an hour for Nightmare to calm down before he left his room. He walked to his toys’ room and knocked on the door. Shuffling could be heard as he opened the door, everyone was sitting by their beds, quiet and still. Nightmare used his tentacles to stroke their heads.

“We’re going to attack an AU today. I need you guys to be on your best behavior.” Nightmare said, watching them shake as he ripped his tentacles from their touch-starved selves. 

“I’ll help each of you get dressed as usual, you’re only good for killing and sex after all.” Nightmare said, walking over to Cross and helping him up. 

Cross had several scars across his chest, arms, and legs. Nightmare loved to be rough with him. He undid Cross’ shirt, frayed and stained by the abuse, and let it fall to the ground. He rubbed his fingers over Cross and let his hands linger on the broken skeleton’s pelvis as he slipped the dark shirt and white colored pants onto his favorite. Nightmare continued his touches as he dressed Cross, letting his fingers stay a little past their welcome on Cross’ mouth as he left the black and white skeleton to pine.

The King of Darkness dressed his sex devices in a similar manner, snapping his fingers as he led them out to their training room, silent and still, you’d mistake them for statues. 

“You know what to do.” Nightmare said, and they went through, screams followed soon after. 

Nightmare rarely entered combat, he had his things to fight and cause chaos. But Dream decided to ruin his day. 

“Nightmare! Leave them alone!” Dream said, showing his dual swords as he growled. 

“Tell that to, whatever their names are.” Nightmare said, their names leaving him for only a moment. 

“How could I ever have called your brother?!” Dream said, swinging his swords as Nightmare sidestepped, bored and yawning. 

“Nightmare, why are you doing this?” Dream asked, tears forming in his eyes.

“I want to.” Nightmare shrugged, picking Dream up by his ankle and holding him over a cliff. “And I like watching you squirm.” 

Dream snarled and managed to slice the tentacle, freeing himself and climbing the cliff to meet his brother once again. 

“You really are a pain in the ass.” Nightmare said, and Dream charged. 

Killer was killing a few monsters, making sure they had people who would mourn them. Children were slaughtered in front of friends, parents right before their kids, and houses burned as toys were crushed. Not a word was said, and Killer’s face was blank and emotionless. 

“Killer!” Red screamed, he was a later recruit and the only reason he didn’t join Nightmare is he saw the collars and heard the rumors, and Red was very much scared of sex. 

Killer didn’t say anything and merely gave Red a glance, Killer’s tears were black and tar-like, no one knew he was crying. During missions were the only places he could cry, Nightmare would break his pelvis in half if Killer was caught crying. 

“Just cut the bullshit. You’re clearly miserable, don’t tell me you like getting fucked, heck, I was watching Dream fight Nightmare and your boss forgot your name. Just leave him, we can help you. Please.” Red said, standing his ground as Killer walked up to him. 

Killer tapped his neck and shook his head, then he walked past Red, silent as a mouse. 

“He doesn’t even let you talk? Can’t you see how twisted this is? I come from Underfell and I won’t stand for this!” Red said, turning Killer’s soul blue and pinning him against the ground as soft as he could manage. 

“I’m willing to kidnap you if it means saving you. I had people to keep me safe from that hellhole, you didn’t. I don’t want you suffering anymore. You’re a Sans too, please, come with us.” Red begged, and Killer went limp. 

Nightmare’s voice rang in Killer’s head, it was cold and loud, his sense went dull as he heard the smiley words worm their way into his head and stick to his mind. 

“Humor him. I’ll reward you greatly when you come home, Killer.” Nightmare’s voice said, and Killer blushed slightly hearing his name for the first time in months from his master. 

Dust and Horror were a tag team, taking out monsters left and right and silent the rest of the way. Blue was taking them both on and was handling himself well, they were nothing compared to a drunk Alphys at midnight. Don’t ask. However, Nightmare snuck up on Blue and threw him into a tree, leaving Blue’s spine in rough condition. 

“We need to go precious. We don’t want me getting hurt now do we?” Nightmare said, Blue getting nauseous at the words Nightmare said. 

“Bye-bye baby Blue.” Nightmare said, the three falling into a portal as the two collared skeletons clutched onto Nightmare and nuzzled him lovingly. 

Blue cringed at the nickname, though he did not regret meeting Nightmare before he got involved in multiversal politics properly. It was fun to see Nightmare be a goof, though the memories sickened him whenever he remembered Nightmare’s habits. 

Red managed to drag a limp Killer onto the couch, and it was legions easier to secure a magic blocker bracelet to the murderous skeleton. 

“Only one?” Ink said, looking at Red as he sighed. 

“He just went limp, he didn’t even try to stop me.” Red said, and he propped Killer up into a sitting position. 

“I’ll call the others.” Ink said, walking out of the room. 

Dust was picked up later, much to Razz’s, dissapointment. For Razz’s annoyance Nightmare snapped his ankles and growled. 

“Don’t hurt him, you can never love him. Not like I do.” Nightmare said, bringing Dust’s mouth close to his, but didn’t kiss him. Dust grabbed Nightmare’s shirt and tugged a bit. 

“Be quiet, you’ll get your chance.” Nightmare said, leading his broken doll away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had writer's block, so I hope this doesn't suck.
> 
> Anyway, how will they cope with Killer now? How will Killer adjust? Wait and see. 
> 
> (Hopefully won't take too long, about a week)


	3. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer has breakfast.

Killer was unresponsive for about an hour after everyone got back. No matter what they did, he wouldn’t move, like he was in a coma. However, the only sign, aside from him not being dust, that he was indeed alive was the fact he was always looking at the clock. When it was about 7 am, everyone hated Nightmare for a 6 am attack on an AU, Killer got up and walked to the kitchen. Ink was confused, it was only Dream, Red, Blue, and himself at the time, so he asked him what was going on. 

“What’re you doing?” Ink asked and Killer looked at him, and tapped his throat before shaking his head. 

“Can you not speak or do you not want to?” Ink asked, the other three were looking into the small kitchen they had tucked away in the corner of their semi-large estate. 

Killer held up one finger, then he made a plus sign, and finally held up two fingers. Ink sighed as he looked at Dream for help. 

“I got this.” Dream said and looked at what Killer was doing, rummaging through cabinets and picking out items. 

“Are you making breakfast?” Dream asked, smiling as he looked at what Killer had gotten out. 

Killer nodded shyly, going through the cabinets in a hurry and nearly spilling items. 

“Do you need help?” Dream asked, weaseling his way in between Killer and the light blue cabinets. 

Killer nodded, hanging his head as he trembled, holding his hands at his sides. 

“It’s ok. Can you tell me what you’re making.” Dream said, reaching out to touch Killer, but the Dark Sans flinched. 

“I’m not going to hurt you.” Dream said, recoiling his hand. 

Killer tried his best to spell out what he was saying with his hands, but it wasn’t sign language. He was trying to recreate the letters with his hands. 

“Pancakes! I love pancakes! I’ll help you make them, we have our own recipe.” Dream said, watching Killer flinch as his raised volume. 

“Hey, it’s ok. I’m not going to hurt you.” Dream said, and Killer looked back at the ingredients. 

“I’ll get the recipe. I’ll also get the other ingredients.” Dream said, as he got the things Killer missed in his panic. 

“Do you want any help? I doubt our kitchen is like the one you know, Ink made it after all.” Dream said and the three other people began to laugh. 

Killer nodded vigorously as he watched Dream place the recipe down on the counter and he guided him through the recipe. Though Killer seemed confused throughout the whole thing. When the pancakes were done, Killer scarfed them down, and was eyeing everyone’s as his mouth watered.

“I can make more if you want.” Dream said, he was almost done. And Ink swore that Dream was the fastest eater he’d ever met. 

Killer nodded and watched Dream carefully as he put the batter on the cooker they had, not like an animal stalking prey, but a very curious and excited child. Suddenly, Killer froze, still as a statue.

“Talk to them Killer. I won’t punish you.” Nightmare told Killer telepathically, and Killer relaxed, as he looked at Dream timidly. 

“T-Thank you.” Killer mumbled and Dream nearly dropped the pancake. 

“You’re welcome!” Dream said, giving Killer another stack of the fluffy pancakes. 

“They taste weird. A good weird.” Killer said in between bites.

“How so?” Red asked, looking at Killer worriedly. 

“No aphrodisiac.” Killer said and everyone stopped in their tracks.

“Killer? Why do you put that in your food?” Blue asked, scared of the answer. 

“So we’re ready.” Killer said, like it was basic knowledge. 

“I see.” Blue said, everyone being able to infer what Killer meant.

“And my pancakes aren’t normally this good. I’m only good for sex and killing so my cooking is pretty bad.” Killer continued and Dream had to resist the urge to not throw up.

“Ok. What about everyone else? Do they cook as well?” Ink asked, and Killer nodded. 

“We take turns cooking. We’re all about the same skill-wise, except for Horror, he’s pretty good.” Killer said as he finished the pancakes. 

“What’s an average day like?” Ink asked.

“We wake up, Master dresses us, we, maybe, attack an AU, eat breakfast, and then wait for Master to chose one of us to fuck when tehy day is over. We also may go to the training room if we’re good. Rinse and repeat.” Killer said, and silence hung over the group. 

“Do you eat anything else?” Blue asked, and Killer shook his head. 

“Master doesn’t need to waste more food on sex toys and murder machines than he already does.” Killer said, not thinking anything of his words as everyone was horrified at what he said. 

“Well, we think you should eat more. You’re our equal, you’re a person.” Dream said, getting up to make pancakes. 

“Please don’t. I’m not worth it. And I would like to go home.” Killer said, knowing they wouldn’t.

“We think you should stay a while longer. Make sure you’re ok.” Red said, and Killer hung his head. 

“Ok...” Killer said, pouting, all the while his master was guiding him and whispering to him. It made him feel good and comfortable. 

Back in Nightmare’s hideout, he was having so much fun. He could see through Killer’s eyes and hear through his ears. Killer was a puppet that obeyed him perfectly, and that would not be changing any time soon. Nightmare thought about his idiot brother, and how he thought he could actually save Killer and anyone else. Not that they needed saving, Nightmare was good to them. He gave them what they deserved. The thought that he was ignorant of his abusive tendencies was amusing. 

But the prospect of ensnaring Dream, though he gagged at the sheer concept of fucking his brother, landing Dream in a similar mental state, or even Ink, sounded very appealing. It would give him control over the multiverse just because he could use them. He’d be able to plunge everyone into pure misery, he could build them up with the perfect life and rip it from them. Something he loved to do, something he was planning to do with Red and Blue but Ink and his brother just had to ruin his plans. Revenge was a dish best served cold, but there was no rule against letting it get hot and burn. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sex in this chapter, but there will be some more smut to come.


	4. Cross' Turn to Be Fucked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A smut chapter, there is some plot and character/world building on Nightmare's dynamic with the people he is abusing.

Nightmare loved sitting around in Killer’s mind, it was a relatively empty place and was easy to get a hold of. Whether that was Killer being Killer or Nightmare;s extensive training and magic he didn’t know or care. Killer was so willing and trusting of Nightmare, it was nice. However, he had to leave Killer alone for a while. He pretended to be in pain, to feel regret and sorrow for his actions. It was like stealing candy from a baby.

“I need to go Toy. I can’t stay here with you forever.” Nightmare said, letting his words hang and weigh the broken skeleton down. 

“Please, don’t go...” Killer thought, still silent as he sat on the couch, motionless as everyone tried to coax him into speaking, but he couldn’t even hear them.

“I have to. The others are so whiny and demanding, but I love them just as I love you.” Nightmare said and Killer grimaced. 

“I’ll be back as soon as I can my little fuck doll.” Nightmare said as he let Killer go, but not before some last words of advice. 

“Don’t say anything.” Nightmare finished and Killer was brought back to reality. 

Nightmare was chuckling to himself as he felt Killer resign himself to his silent fate. He loved it when they didn’t even react to his nicknames, they just accepted it. However, Nightmare knew he would have to probably fuck one of them, so he thought about who to play with this afternoon. He never fucked them during the day, but their sense of time was so warped and distorted, thanks to Nightmare’s heavy influence on their own perceptions of reality, it was easy to make them think there was a schedule. Nightmare snapped his fingers and waited for his chosen toy to come to him. 

Cross walked in and Nightmare salivated.

“Hello Toy. Sit down on the bed, don’t lay down just yet.” Nightmare said, patting the space next to him as he sat down on the edge of the bed. 

Cross was visibly confused, normally they just got right into foreplay and fucking, but he did as he was told with no hesitation. 

“Keep quiet doll, let me touch you.” Nightmare said, petting Cross and trailing his bones, lingering a bit too long and going a little too close to Cross’ pelvis. 

Cross moaned slightly, and Nightmare let himself blush and smirk at the gesture, letting Cross know he could, and should continue. Nightmare caressed and massaged Cross’ thighs and trailed his ribs so carefully, it was like pins and needles danced on Cross’ body. He intertwined Cross’ fingers with his and let his thumbs apply pressure on Cross’ wrists as he let his face grow centimeters away from his sex slave’s. Nightmare carefully used his tentacles to undress Cross and let his clothes pool around his ankles as Nightmare put Cross against his back.

“Say you love me. I’ve had a rough day, Killer keeps calling out to me and begging for me to come back, I love him, but I love all of you just as much, it’s hard hearing him whine and cry and beg while I have other things to attend to, and I can’t rescue him.” Nightmare said, faking sadness as he saw Cross relax.

“I love you master.” Cross said, huffing as he tried to kiss Nightmare. 

“No no. Crossy, I can’t kiss you yet.” Nightmare said, letting go of Cross’ hands and he ran a hand over Cross’ pelvis and used his other to grip Cross’ spine and massaged. “Summon a dick for me.” Nightmare said and Cross obliged, a lavender glow emitting from Cross’ pelvic area. 

Nightmare grabbed the cock, which was already dripping with pre-cum. “Good slut.” Nightmare said as he spread Cross’ legs, grabbed the hard cock in his mouth and sucked. 

Cross moaned as he felt Nightmare’s teeth go over his hardened dick, waves of pins and needles pleasure going through him like an electric current as Nightmare let Cross’ cock go down his throat. Nightmare, while sucking, ran his hands over Cross’ pelvis and spread his legs even further. Cross gasped as he came in Nightmare’s mouth and it was all swallowed with mastery. 

“Good little slut. You really are so special.” Nightmare said, crawling over on top of Cross as he laid on Cross’ chest and watched his most treasured doll. 

“I love you.” Nightmare said, placing a kiss on Cross’ forehead. “I truly love you Cross.” Cross lit up as Nightmare said his name and he fell asleep. No thanks to a subtle spell on Nightmare’s part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short for reasons, hope you liked the smut.  
> This is also my first time writing oral so do not be afraid to tell me if I did anything wrong or if anything seems off. 
> 
> Also it's 10:26 pm where I am so I am keeping with my schedule despite what other time zones may have you believe.


	5. A Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer gets a small tour of the base.

Dream was showing Killer around the base, Killer could have easily been mistaken for dead if he wasn’t walking. 

“This is the library.” Dream said, gesturing to a large door with green and golden embroidered gems and paint on it. 

Killer was silent, not even looking up from the floor. Dream sighed a bit but kept smiling as he grabbed Killer’s hand as he continued the tour. 

Meanwhile, Ink and Blue were talking on the phone with Red. 

“It’s like he shut off. Maybe Nightmare, I mean obviously Nightmare had something to do with it, but what  _ did _ he do is the question.” Ink said and Blue nodded. 

“How do we know that Nightmare can’t see or hear through his eyes or something? Or telepathically communicate with them? I mean, this is Nightmare we’re talking about.” Blue said and Ink grew silent as he contemplated Blue’s words. 

“That, you may be onto something.” Ink said and Red joined in. 

“That would explain why he was so talkative, or why we even got him. Nightmare  _ wanted _ us to. And isn’t he alone with Dream?” Red said and Ink and Blue hung up and called for Dream. 

Dream, meanwhile, was on the other side of the base. Killer was dazed and swaying back and forth, eventually leaning on Dream’s shoulder and falling asleep. 

“You’re tired aren’t you? Well, I don’t blame you.” Dream whispered and Killer opened his eyes as he gripped Dream’s arm. 

“Did I wake you up? I’m sorry-” Dream said but Killer put a finger to his mouth. 

Killer then nuzzled Dream and gave a small purr. 

“You like my aura don’t you? I can tell.” Dream said as he brought Killer into a side hug, much to the murderers delight. 

“Dream!” Ink called and Dream sent a wisp of magic towards the voice. He couldn’t risk waking Killer, even though Ink probably did. 

Ink and Blue appeared and gave a sigh of relief when they saw Dream, though Killer did make the pause. 

“He really likes my aura. I can’t blame him, but I don’t want him to get addicted.” Dream said, and they nodded as they led Dream to a couch where they could talk quietly. 

“Dream, what if Nightmare can see through his eyes or something? What if he is using Killer to spy on us?” Ink whispered and Dream sighed. 

“I wouldn’t put it past him.” Dream said. 

“We just need to be careful. We don’t know what is bait or Killer actually talking about his abuse.” Ink said.

“We just need to think of a plan and then we’re all good!” Ink said, snapping his fingers. 

Killer woke up and looked at Ink, getting close to the short skeleton, mere centimeters away from his face. 

“Oh no.” Blue said, and it took a few moments before Ink got it. 

“Oh dear.” Ink said and Dream remained unaware of what they meant. 

“What is going on guys? What’s so bad?” The yellow Sans asked. 

“I think Nightmare used a snap when he wanted to, use, Killer.” Blue said and Dream’s eyes grew dim and angry. 

“I’m going to kill him. I am.” Dream said, getting up. 

“Dream! We can’t rush into this!” Blue said as Ink screamed. 

Ink was up in the corner near the ceiling, sticking to the walls like Spider Man as he eyes Killer with fear. 

“He touched me! He grabbed my hands and tried to kiss me!” Ink said, and Blue signed. 

“Right, Ace and Aro along with being sex repulsed.” Blue said and walked up to Killer and picked him up. 

“Come on. We need a few lessons here.” Blue said and Killer was confused, his face blank, like a very confused puppy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare will not be happy about this.
> 
> Get ready, the 18th is going to be one wild ride. 
> 
> Yes, Ink is canonically Asexual and Aromantic, but the sex repulsion is (as far as I am aware) a thing for this fic only.


	6. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer is punished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I did;t post it yesterday, I had so much going on socially I forgot. This will not be a regular occurrence.

Killer was being dragged away by Blue and sat in a chair as Blue began to tell him that you need to ask to touch people and kiss them. Some people do not like that. Killer was very confused, but Master doesn’t ask? Master is right? Why is Blue lying? 

Killer was silent the rest of the day, he didn’t pay attention to what was going on around him.

“Ink, you know you didn’t have to jump up like that?” Dream said, chuckling. 

“I know.” Ink said, giggling. 

Dream rolled his eyes at Ink’s attitude.

Killer fell asleep and saw his master. He was happy, he ran to him but was struck hard on the face. 

“You filthy traitor!” Nightmare cried out. 

Killer whimpered as he held his face and cowered. 

“I was there, dealing with whiny, entitled, selfish brats who demanded by time and begged for me when I was planning my rescue for you and here you are, abandoning me!” Nightmare cried out, fake tears fell down his face. 

Killer was silent, he hadn’t been told to speak, he was so scared. 

“Well, it seems I need to teach you a lesson.” Nightmare said, walking over to the still trembling Killer. 

Nightmare lifted Killer up by his neck and began to strangle him, Killer gasping for breath as he tried to avoid struggling. He knew he deserved this, so why fight?

Nightmare threw him across the nightmare they were in and he cackled. 

“You want others to pleasure you? So be it!” Nightmare called out, and Killer was in his master’s room, but it was wrong. Somehow. 

Ink was there, where Killer’s master should have been. He was wrong too, he seemed faded and worn at the edges, like he was an illusion. Killer couldn’t tell it was a dream though, he was too used to Nightmare’s conditioning to do so.

“Good little slut~! How, summing a nice wet cunt for me!” ‘Ink’ said, stroking Killer as he ripped his clothes to shreds and let the strips of fabric fall over the bed.

Killer was helpless as he felt Ink go up inside of him, Killer gasped in pain as he was silenced by a hard slap. 

“Shush. Good little sluts don’t whine.” ‘Ink’ growled and Killer began to cry. 

‘Ink’ pounded Killer as Killer tried to resist screaming, he felt waves of pleasure as pain surged in his lower area. 

“Say I’m a better master than Nightmare you filthy whore!” ‘Ink’ screamed and Killer had tears running down his face as he tried not to scream in pain as he felt liquids that shouldn’t be down there leak from his sore and torn hole. 

‘Ink’ eventually faded away and Killer was in Nightmare’s arms, and Killer was given a nod. He broke down crying. 

“Tell me how sorry you are.” Nightmare said, his voice was echoing and dark.

“I’m so...sorry! I didn’t mean to abandon you! I’m so sorry!” Killer sobbed and Nightmare was silent, enjoying watching Killer sob like a brat. 

“Don’t do that again.” Nightmare was cold and cruel in his tone.

“I won’t!” Killer said, and Nightmare left.

Killer woke up in a cold sweat, he had red and other colors around his lower area and it hurt like hell! But he deserved it, he did, he had to. 

Nightmare was back in his room and laughed. He had the chance to hurt Killer and he loved it. He should do that more often, it felt so good feeling Killer’s misery and pain, he felt like he was drunk. He loved everything about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! A longer chapter coming in 2 weeks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dust's turn to be fucked and Nightmare can and will bottom.

Nightmare had Dust sitting on his lap. Dust was bouncing eagerly, he had never been allowed to use his cock to pleasure his master before.

Nightmare rubbed a finger along Dust’s pelvic bone and forced him to summon a large and hard dick. “Pleasure me Dust. I need it.”

Dust used his hands to stimulate Nightmare and get him to twitch and curl his legs. Nightmare grabbed onto Dust’s shoulders and leaned his head back. 

“Please fuck me hard.” Nightmare moaned and blushed.

Dust eventually made Nightmare summon a wet and throbbing pussy and shoved himself up there with no hesitation. Nightmare shivered and gripped tighter onto Dust. 

“You like it?” Dust purred into Nightmare’s ‘ear’ and Nightmare nodded.

Dust slammed and pounded into Nightmare, making him gasp and shudder with pleasure. Arching his back and panting Nightmare spread his legs are far as he could and basically doing the splits. 

“Harder, faster.” Nightmare said.

“Yes Master~!” Dust said as slammed into Nightmare and they both came. 

“Killer is an unfaithful whore. I needed this, thank you pet.” Nightmare said, he wasn’t faking his tiredness. 

“Hurt me if you want Master. Don’t let the whore make you mad.” Dust said and Nightmare blushed, getting on top of Dust. 

Nightmare stabbed Dust in the arm and laughed as he did so. Stretching the wound and watching Dust moan as he twitched in pleasure. 

Nightmare then began to strangle Dust, laughing as Dust gasped for air and clawed at Nightmare’s tentacles. Nightmare watched as Dust gasped for air and struggled, only letting go when Dust was about to pass out. Nightmare then grabbed Dust’s forearm and squeezed it, cracking the bone slowly. Dust moaned and blushed as he felt the pain surge through his body. 

“Such a good little slut. Do you wanna hurt? Do you want me to hurt you?” Nightmare said, whispering the words as he stimulated Dust’s dick. 

“Yes! Please hurt me~!” Dust moaned, blushing as his eyes flickered and fluttered. 

“Alright, since you asked so nicely.” Nightmare sharpened the tip of his tentacle and sliced a few cuts on Dust’s face and watched the DT spill onto the sheets. He makes small cuts and carvings in Dust’s face and slowly twists and cracks his arm. Making Dust blush and shiver.

Nightmare also let Dust lay on top of Nightmare, Nightmare’s head at the foot of the bed. Dust was given a knife by Nightmare and dust trailed the blade along Nightmare’s forehead and face. Curves and swirls danced on Nightmare’s face as carved into Nightmare’s ribs.

After a while Dust was tired and was cuddling Nightmare as they fell asleep. “You did wonderful Pet. I needed that after that traitorous whore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late short smut? Sorry. Internet had a seizure though the next few chapters are pre-written and will be on time. 
> 
> This fic will keep going until it is done! I promise you that

**Author's Note:**

> Evil Nightmare using his boys for evil things?
> 
> Yes.


End file.
